


Пять раз, когда Баки просил Стива выйти за него, и один раз, когда Стив согласился

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Bucky is a flirt, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Secret Marriage, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, soldier husbands - Freeform, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Пять раз Баки предлагал Стиву руку и сердце, и однажды Стив сказал «да».
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Пять раз, когда Баки просил Стива выйти за него, и один раз, когда Стив согласился

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Five Times Bucky Asked Steve to Marry Him (and One Time Steve Said Yes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/902978) by [bactaqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen)  
> Свободное разрешение на перевод.

–1–

В самый разгар доклада о выполнении очередной операции по заданию Щ.И.Т.а в кабинете вдруг появились семь танцовщиц в винтажных нарядах времен концертных выступлений Капитана Америки. Они обступили Стива и исполнили несколько измененную версию «Нашего Звездного Героя» с просьбой взять Баки Барнса в законные мужья. Стив смотрел не отрываясь и смеялся, а когда они допели песню, взглянул на Баки и замотал головой.

– Не-а.

– Черт! – И Баки переадресовал свое внимание девушкам. – Дамы, спасибо.

Они ушли, посылая Баки воздушные поцелуи и помахав ему на прощанье. 

С экрана монитора на него с подозрением уставился Старк: 

– Барнс, ты там что, вломился в мой трофейный зал?!

–2–

Баки закрепил последние стропы на парашюте Стива, проверив их еще раз. Квинджет сотрясался от взрывов, один из которых раскурочил кабину экипажа и отправил джет в крутое пике.

– И еще кое-что! – заорал Баки. 

Стив посмотрел на него шальными округлившимися глазами. 

Баки широко улыбнулся:

– Выйдешь за меня? 

Стив фыркнул и стремглав побежал к зияющему проему квинджета. 

– Нетушки! – проорал он, сиганув вниз.

Баки вздохнул и последовал за ним, выпрыгивая из взорвавшегося джета.

В коммутаторе раздалось скептическое “Джеймс, серьезно?” от Нат.

–3–

Их лица были спрятаны под масками, а сами они бесшумно приближались к Стиву. Баки смотрел в прицел, выжидал, дышал неглубоко и ровно. Стив был приманкой, и как же Баки это всегда _ненавидел_.

Раздалось шесть выстрелов. 

Шесть агентов рухнули как подкошенные. Последний упал раньше, чем понял, что первый застрелен.

– Я только что убил шесть агентов Гидры, которых ты даже не заметил, – прошептал Баки в передатчик. – Теперь ты выйдешь за меня? 

Через оптический прицел он увидел, как губы Стива дергаются в улыбке.

– А вот и нет. 

– Не засоряйте линию связи, – буркнул Фьюри.

–4–

Стив упал, а одна из этих... штук... ползла в его сторону.

– Не в мою смену! 

Баки подобрал щит и с силой обрушил его на шею непонятной твари, отрубив ей голову, так что все вокруг оказалось забрызгано маслянистой пурпурной субстанцией, которая странно искрилась синим. 

Стив попробовал подняться, поморщился, схватившись рукой за кровоточащий бок, и поблагодарил Баки. 

Баки присел рядом, отвел руку Стива и присвистнул от увиденного. Много крови. Это было очень плохо. Кроме шуток, ужасно. А это что, кость виднеется? Баки вдруг почувствовал головокружение. 

– Эта штука собиралась тебя сожрать, а я спас тебе жизнь. Теперь-то ты выйдешь за меня? 

У Стива откуда-то взялись силы беззаботно заявить: 

– Ну уж нет. 

Баки обреченно застонал, перекинул руку Стива себе на плечо и сделал попытку поднять его, осмотрелся вокруг и громко свистнул, привлекая внимание Соколиного глаза. 

– Эй, Китнисс, мне тут помощь не помешает! 

Соколиный глаз тут же оказался рядом, ловко закидывая лук за спину: 

– Кэп, снова ты его обломал? 

– В обязательном порядке, – прокряхтел Стив.

–5–

Баки поправил ворот белоснежной накрахмаленной рубашки и засунул в карман руку, проверяя – на месте ли коробочка. На месте.

– Ты же не собираешься этого делать, правда? – уточнила Кэрол.

Баки в этот момент наблюдал за тем, как Стив поднимается по ступеням к маленькой сцене.

– Естественно, собираюсь. Прошу меня простить, мэм. – И поднялся из-за стола.

Спиной он чувствовал ее взгляд, пока шел к сцене. Стив произнес речь, поблагодарив меценатов за щедрые пожертвования, и вздохнул, увидев Баки. 

Тот довольно ухмыльнулся:

– У меня к вам вопрос, Капитан Роджерс. 

– Что стряслось, сержант Барнс? 

Баки опустился на колено и торжественно выудил из кармана бархатную коробку, открывая ее таким образом, чтобы фотографы могли сделать хороший кадр с ярко поблескивающей полоской стального цвета.

– Ты выйдешь за меня?

Стив снова вздохнул, почесал переносицу и ответил:

– Нет.

Баки тоже вздохнул и поднялся с пола: 

– Ты разбил мне сердце. Мне теперь придется напиться и флиртовать направо и налево. Много флиртовать. – Он многообещающе оглядел помещение. 

Краем глаза успев заметить промелькнувшую на губах Стива улыбку.

+1

Правой рукой Баки дотронулся до левой ладони Стива, даже через перчатку ощущая очертания золотого обручального кольца, и сжал его руку.

– Стив, выйдешь за меня?

Стив – взмыленный, измазанный кровью и уставший до чертиков, посмотрел на него в ответ. Баки в этот момент так хотелось забрать его домой и уложить спать часов на двенадцать, но нужно было обезопасить место сражения. К тому же Стив должен был выступить с обращением, и Баки прекрасно знал, что он это сделает, хоть и еле держится на ногах.

Именно за это он его и любил.

– Конечно, Бак. Я выйду за тебя. 

Баки отпустил его руку, радостно улыбнулся и притянул к себе за затылок, чтобы поцеловать. 

– Роджерс, все это чертово время! – Железный Человек тут как тут приземлился рядом, поднимая лицевую панель шлема. – И когда грядет великий день? 

Стив непонимающе посмотрел на Тони:

– Что за великий день? 

Баки снова сжал ладонь Стива и двинулся в направлении сирен и мигалок: 

– Старк, вообще-то это произошло еще в апреле, пять лет назад. 

– Вы двое были женаты пять лет?!


End file.
